


Joyride

by jaydickery



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydickery/pseuds/jaydickery
Summary: Roy’s got a brand new car for his 16th birthday. He takes Wally and Dick out for a spin.





	

Wally was laying on his bed, playing a portable video game. Days away from Titans Tower and his best friends always seemed a little dry and boring. It was hard to keep interested in ‘normal-teenager’ (as his parents liked to call them) things when he was so used to fighting giant robots, space travel, and clone snatching.

Suddenly, Wally’s phone let out a bleeping noise. He had a text from Roy.

Come over.

Well, he had nothing better to do. Wally raced out the door and sprinted all the way to Star City to see Roy.

All in all, it took him about twenty minutes, and he was spent by the time he got there. Hopefully Roy had food. Wait, who was he kidding? Of course Roy had food. Roy, adopted son of billionaire Oliver Queen, could snap his fingers and Oliver’s personal cook would make him anything he wanted.

Sometimes he envied his friends’ wealth. Dick was also living the high life, with billionaire Bruce Wayne. But he thought about what his two friends had lost and he realized that, despite not having a personal cook or butler, he was very fortunate indeed.

He strolled up the lengthy driveway, stopping just short of the door, his jaw dropping at what he saw.

A brand spanking new, bright red Maserati GranTurismo convertible sat in the driveway, with a garish vanity plate HARPER.

“Nice, isn’t it?” came a familiar voice.

Roy emerged from the driveway with his signature smirk in place.

“Powered by a 4.7L, 8-cylinder engine mated to an automatic transmission. 13-miles per galleon in the city and 21 on the highway,” Roy stroked the hood like the car was his new favorite pet, “I think I’ll call her Donna.”

“Roy, this car is SICK!” Wally exclaimed.

“Late birthday present from Ollie. Or, more of a ‘sorry I forgot and wasn’t here for your birthday’ present,” Roy laughed in a way that could only be described as bitter, “not that I care. I mean, he did take me to my license right away. And now I can just come and go as I please.”

Wally shifted uncomfortably at Roy’s tone, but Roy grinned casually and hopped in the driver’s seat. He revved the engine, and made a face like he was about to have a seriously good orgasm.

“So, what do you say, Wallace? Should we go pick up Grayson and take her out for a spin?”

Wally moved into the passenger seat so fast it would’ve made his uncle Barry jealous.

“Hell yeah!”

They flew down RT-66, passing anyone and everyone in their path. Roy was palming the steering wheel boldly, his flaming hair flying in the wind, aviators obscuring his wild green eyes.

* * *

 

They made it to Gotham in no time. Roy pulled up outside of Wayne Manor and called Dick’s cell.

“Roy?”

“Hey, Shortpants, come outside!”

“Why?”

Roy immediately hung up on him, knowing Dick’s curiosity would win out and not wanting to waste time explaining to him whey they had just driven 50 miles to see him.

As he suspected, Dick appeared shortly; perching on a stone column attached to the gates guarding the mansion from paparrazi and the rest of the world. His reaction was similar to Wally’s.

“Roy! Is this your car?!”

“You bet your cute butt it’s my car. Now, come down from there; we’re gonna go for a ride!”

Dick bit his lip, holding his position, “I don’t know, guys. If Bruce found out…”

“’If Bruce found out…,’” Roy mimicked him obnoxiously, “Live a little, Robbie! He won’t find out; besides, you know you want to. Not nervous, are you?”

Dick grinned, “Nothing makes me nervous! Shotgun!”

He launched himself off the column and landed on Wally’s lap.

“OOF!” Wally expelled breath, trying to push Dick off him, and then moving to the backseat when he realized Dick wouldn’t budge from the front seat.

Roy took off, none of them bothering with seat belts.

“This is incredible!” Dick cried happily.

“Maybe you should ask your Daddy for one when you’re old enough,” Roy replied with a smirk, “Whenever you are old enough.”

Dick huffed, “Please. He’d never get me one. He won’t even let me practice drivers ed without freaking out! And he’s such a control freak. Driving with him in the car is a nightmare.”

Roy bit back a retort. At least Bruce was willing to spend time with Dick and teach him how to drive. Ollie had just signed off on a bunch of forged hours; Roy didn’t think he’d gotten into a car to drive with Ollie even one time! Every time they went anywhere, it was usually in a chauffeured car.

“You should’ve been there the first time he let me sit in the drivers seat. He wouldn’t even let me turn on the engine! He just sat there and explained every last switch and knob to me. I barely stayed awake.“

Wally was laughing uproariously in the backseat. Roy hit the gas harder, pushing the speedometer to 120 mph.

“He won’t even let me go on the highway.” Dick sulked.

“You wanna drive?” Roy questioned, and he let go of the steering wheel.

“ROY!” Dick practically shrieked.

Roy and Wally cackled, and Roy took the wheel again.

“It won’t be funny when our brains are scattered across the pavement.” Dick scolded.

“Oh, relax, shorty,” Roy mocked letting go of the wheel again, only to grab it again, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Roy cranked the radio, and hit the gas harder. The engine purred, and the car sped ahead of 165 mph.

They hit a huge open area, with nobody around them, and Roy pushed the engine harder. According to Ollie, the $140,000 car (yes, he had told Roy how much it had cost) could hit 185 mph. The car flew down the long, empty road.

Dick stood on his seat, spreading his arms like a bird and balancing on one foot, mounting his other foot on the head of his seat and hoisting himself up. Wally watched in awe as his friend bent like a ballerina, clutching one foot behind him as the other stood on the small seat headrest. Roy stared up at him, caught up in the fire behind Dick’s eyes.

Acrobat. Daredevil. Thrill-seeker. Despite his well-polished clothes, Dick was a still a circus boy, and Roy loved him for it.

But he was also distracting. And Wally’s yell was the only thing that drew Roy’s attention back to the road. The road that was almost immediately about to the blocked by a huge barricade in front of a long-abandoned construction sight.

Roy yanked the wheel to the left to avoid it, viciously overcorrecting. The moment he did so, he realized he was going to flip the car. He caught sight of Dick’s wide fearful eyes, as the boy realized he was going to lose his balance.

And then, suddenly, he was fifty feet in the air above the car. His birthday present rolled over countless time, finally colliding top first with a sizable tree in a crash that surely would’ve crushed all three of their skulls, along with the rest of their bodies.

Roy let out a breath, realizing he was floating in a green bubble. Next to him was Dick, who was held bridal style in Superman’s arms, white-faced and petrified; and Wally, who was thrown over Flash’s shoulder. He closed his eyes in relief. They were all okay.

For now.

* * *

 

Wally, Roy, and Dick had never been to the Watchtower before. It would’ve been exciting, if they weren’t about the be in more trouble than they’d even been before. And they had done some crazy things before.

Roy cracked his knuckles, distracted by Dick’s nervous shuffling.

He couldn’t seem to sit still. He paced back and forth, practically dancing in a circle, his face ashen.

“Settle down, Dick.” Wally ordered. Dick ignored him.

Dick gasped in fear, as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, spinning him around, “RICHARD. JOHN. GRAYSON.” boomed a fully dressed Batman. He cowl was pulled back to reveal his face, but it didn’t deter at all from his imposing figure.

“Batman!” Dick cried, cowering, “I mean, Bruce! I can explain!”

“What were you boys thinking?!” Came another angry voice, this time from a red-faced Flash, “Wait until I tell your parents about this, Wallace!”

“Uncle Barry! I’m sorry!” Wally rushed over to his mentor.

Green Arrow had also appeared, with Black Canary in tow. How many Leaguers did it take to scold a few sidekicks? Roy wondered to himself.

“What in Christ’s name happened? Roy, where’s the car?”

“Let’s just say I hope you got insurance.” He said monotonously.

Dick laughed in spite of himself at Roy’s nerve, but was silenced immediately by a Bat-glare that would’ve made a lesser boy wet himself.

“You find this funny?” Bruce questioned in a low voice.

“No, sir.” Dick replied quietly, speaking at the floor.

“How can you make a joke about this, Roy?” Dinah asked, affecting that disappointed-in-you look that always made Roy’s blood boil. She was not his mother.

Ollie was looking like he was trying to figure out how to scold Roy properly.

Luckily, the Bat was all too happy to provide an example of hands-on parenting.

“I cannot believe you would act so irresponsibly, Richard Grayson,” he thundered, “How dare you risk your identity and your life by dancing on top of a speeding care like that?”

“I’m an acrobat.” Dick murmured sullenly.

“You could have been killed. Clearly you are not mature enough to be allowed out on your own without supervision, just as I suspected.”

Dick practically squawked at the indignity of the implication, “What does that mean?!”

“It means the only reason we found you boys in time was thanks to the tracking device Bruce installed in your watch.” Superman said sternly.

Dick glared at Bruce indignantly, “I knew it! I knew you were keeping tabs on me! Bruce, how could you?! You said you trusted me!”

“I was taking precautions, in case you disappointed me,” Bruce eyed him, “which you did.”

Dick deflated like a balloon, “So, what now?”

“You’re grounded, and you’re benched.”

“As Robin?!”

“As Robin and Dick Grayson.”

“For how long?!” Dick cried.

“Until I say otherwise.”

Dick turned to Superman, wide-eyed, hoping for an intervention. But he found no help from his idol.

“You almost died. All of you did. And you would have if we hadn’t gotten there in time,” Superman’s eyes were devoid of any warmth and Dick felt even smaller, “I’m very disappointed in you, Dick.”

“Not half as much as I am.” Bruce snapped, having to have the last word, and he took Dick’s arm, steering him the Zeta tubes. Dick allowed himself to be dragged, feeling so low he wanted to sink into the floor.

Meanwhile, Ollie was talking Roy’s ear off, but the boy couldn’t really seem to make himself listen. He’d been distracted watch Dick get reamed by Batman, and now he was just bored. Wally was begging his uncle not to tell his parents what they had done. The man was having none of it, and was pointing Wally toward the Zeta tubes that would lead them back to Central City. Wally went, moving slower than Roy had ever seen him move before.

Ollie may have been threatening him with something, but it was hard to take the man seriously in any circumstances.

“Roy, are you even listening to me?” Ollie demanded.

“You know, this all could probably been avoided if you had just taken an hour or so to teach me how to drive.”

Which was categorically false, but Roy didn’t really care about that right now.

“Don’t turn this around on me!” Ollie spluttered indignantly, “You, Mister, are grounded! We’re going back to the house this minute. Well…you are, I mean. I have a mission. Dinah, can you take him?”

Roy felt his face heat up with a fury he couldn’t describe, “No need, I’ll go myself.”

He jumped in a Zeta tube, with no intention of going back to Star City.

Ollie wouldn’t notice anyway.


End file.
